<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glances, and whispers, and watching you fall by daisyridlevs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388631">glances, and whispers, and watching you fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs'>daisyridlevs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Angst, Ben Solo Lives, But only a tiny bit, Eloping, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Marriage, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Rose's POV, Slow Burn, TROS Fix IT, The Rise of Skywalker Fix it, The Rise of Skywalker alternate ending, canonverse, outsider pov, rey is hiding something, spoiler alert: its love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyridlevs/pseuds/daisyridlevs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose felt her eyes sting with tears the second the falcon landed. Whether it would be tears of sadness, or tears of relief, would all depend who was inside. </p>
<p>Please let Rey be alright.</p>
<p>The falcon hissed open softly, ramp lowering to the ground too slowly for comfort. As Rose spotted Rey’s foot step down, she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding,  sighing in relief. The relief was soon coupled with confusion, though, when she saw a second pair of feet join her. As Rey shuffled further down the ramp, the crowd that had gathered around the falcon fell silent, eyes fixed on the man at her side. Roses’ mouth fell open in shock, eyes going wide. Beside Rey, supported by her arm and moving slowly, was Kylo Ren. </p>
<p>Why was he here? Why was Rey helping him?</p>
<p>[aka tros fix it, alternate ending, rose's pov, fluff watching ben and rey fall in love :) ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glances, and whispers, and watching you fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a commission for @iridescentrey on twitter! i hope you like it :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rose felt her eyes sting with tears the second the falcon landed. Whether it would be tears of sadness, or tears of relief, would all depend who was inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please let Rey be alright.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The falcon hissed open softly, ramp lowering to the ground too slowly for comfort. As Rose spotted Rey’s foot step down, she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding,  sighing in relief. The relief was soon coupled with confusion, though, when she saw a second pair of feet join her. As Rey shuffled further down the ramp, the crowd that had gathered around the falcon fell silent, eyes fixed on the man at her side. Roses’ mouth fell open in shock, eyes going wide. Beside Rey, supported by her arm and moving slowly, was Kylo Ren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was he here? Why was Rey </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing to the front of the crowd, Rose stumbled haphazardly past other resistance members who had been stunned into silence. Rey’s gaze met hers, and the surge of relief she felt was palpable; no words were needed. It wasn’t until Rey noticed the confused expression on Rose’s face that her smile faltered, eyes darting to a bloody, bruised, half conscious Kylo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, what-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey bit her lip, eyes still fixed on Ben as she cut her off mid sentence. “I’ll find you later and explain everything. I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rose could say a word, Rey had headed off towards medical, shouting ahead for Leia. Emerging from her private tent, Leia’s eyes found her son immediately and rushed to his side, screaming for the doctors to prepare a bacta tank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Rose had half a mind to follow them, not only out of her desire to give Rey the world's biggest hug, but also to find out what the hell was going on. But despite her confusion, shock, and well...fear of the enemy who was now being treated like their own, something in her gut told her that she should be patient. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So reluctantly, she returned to her quarters, and she waited. When she was ready, Rey would come to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in the tent that Rey and her shared, Rose sat on her bed absentmindedly working on a wrap bracelet. She liked to make them in her spare time; she found it extremely relaxing. Plus, it was a good way to pass the time while Rey got everything sorted in medical. Her fingers worked diligently, smiling to herself; it was coming along well. This particular bracelet was a colorful rainbow pattern, requested specifically by Kaydel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted her head, hands coming to a standstill when she saw Rey standing just inside the tent. Her eyes softened as they focused on her, noticing for the first time the scratches, scrapes, and bruises that now covered her friend’s skin. It broke her heart. “Rey...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m sorry that I rushed off so fast, there’s a lot that’s happened and I-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose felt her eyes begin to sting, tossing the bracelet aside and jumping to her feet to envelop Rey in a tight hug. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alright.” Rey’s own eyes filled with tears, her arms wrapping around her and squeezing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s voice was softer now, wobbling slightly when she spoke. “Me too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there like that for a moment, holding each other, the post-battle adrenaline having long given way to a silent ache, a fear, a need to be close to each other. After what could have been seconds or years, they pulled away and settled across from each other on her bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…are you going to tell me what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey bit her lip, looking down at her hands. “What do you want to know?” Rose raised an eyebrow, head tilting slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, why is Kylo here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of that name, Rey flinched, eyes flickering to meet hers. “His name is Ben. And it’s...complicated.” Rose furrowed her brows,  taken aback by her calling him his actual name.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes softened, and a strange look crossed her face. “It’s complicated, and it’s too difficult to explain right now, but I promise he’s not a threat to us anymore. He…” She looked down at her hands, biting her lip. “He saved my life, Rose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strange sensation gathered in the pit of Rose’s stomach, and she wasn’t sure if it was shock or anxiety, or a mix of both. “Why would he…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose please. I need to sleep. We can...we can talk about it later, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resigning herself to the fact that Rey simply wasn’t ready, Rose nodded slowly, placing a hand over hers. “I’m sorry I pushed.Take your time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Rey smiled faintly through a heavy mask of exhaustion, sighing in relief. “I’m going to rest for a while; I’ll see you at dinner if I’m up by then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Sleep well, Rey.” Rose stood, giving Rey’s hands a gentle squeeze before turning to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, she wanted to know the full story more than she could begin to express, but her friends’ well being was far more important. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took about a week for Ben to be back on his feet again, which Rey told Rose was astounding for the injuries he’d sustained. Sure, he still seemed to be in pain, but he was up and around, eating and trying to be social.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emphasis on </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span>; most of the resistance members still didn’t trust him, which Rose thought was only fair considering the circumstances. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he was allowed to remain with the resistance, Leia had ordered that he be accompanied by Rey at all times. It didn’t seem to bother her at all having him around, but Rose figured she did it to alleviate some of the concern from the rest of the resistance fighters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose still had no clue what exactly had happened on Exegol, nor did anyone else, excepting Leia. Ben and Rey both were tight lipped about it, and whenever it came up both of them became visibly anxious. Rose decided to let it go for a while, despite her burning curiosity. That is, until she noticed how they behaved around each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because Ben had to spend nearly every waking second with Rey, that meant Rose had begun to see him often as well. He joined them for meals, walks around camp, and daily duties. Rose’s apprehension about him had slowly dissipated– she didn’t exactly trust him yet, but she certainly didn’t fear him. In fact, he could be pretty pleasant to talk to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day, when Rose sat down to join Ben and Rey for lunch, she began to realize subtle exchanges that she hadn’t picked up on before; they exchanged sideways glances when they thought she wasn’t looking, small smiles that had no connection to the conversation, and sat so close that their legs and shoulders touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose tried to dismiss it; even though she had no clue what had happened exactly, she knew that they had been through a lot together. Shared trauma could form a really unique bond between two people, a mutual understanding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she saw Rey reach for his hand under the table that she knew there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to ask Rey about it later, in the gentlest way possible– but she pushed her away immediately. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson, and she ran off, claiming that she had training to do. But Rose was smarter than that. She could tell easily when her best friend was trying to avoid her, and it frustrated her to no end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What could have possibly happened between them on Exegol to warrant this much secrecy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As time passed, Rose began to notice even more subtle glaces, skin brushing skin, eyes shining with a strange, unfamiliar glow. She’d long given up trying to ask Rey about it– besides, she was pretty sure she knew what was going on anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey and Ben Solo were in love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had tried countless times to deny it, or to find another explanation for what was obviously an insanely intense bond. She’d lived in denial for weeks. Sure, Rose was used to Ben now– she would even call him a friend. But she still couldn’t quite bring herself to acknowledge in the midst of fighting on opposite sides of a war, somehow, Rey had fallen for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is, until she saw something that made it completely undeniable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only an hour into her weekly game night with Finn and Poe, Rose decided to leave early– she was especially exhausted that day, not having gotten much sleep the night before. Rey and Ben usually joined them for game night, but Rey said she wasn’t feeling well, and Ben wouldn’t go without her, so Rose had gone alone. Since Rey had been under the weather, Rose was sure that she’d be asleep as she approached the tent; it was long past dark, and a soft chill had settled over the camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hand on the tent flap, Rose stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of voices. She recognized them instantly– Rey and Ben. She ducked away from the entrance, sliding to the side of the tent just out of view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first she thought maybe Ben was trying to help her relax; he seemed to have a way of getting her to feel better when something was ailing her. If Rose didn’t know better, she’d almost think he could heal her somehow; just last week she’d sprained her ankle, and somehow with careful tending from Ben, she was back on her feet the next day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as she listened, it became increasingly clear that wasn’t what was going on. I mean, she wasn’t an idiot– she could easily recognize the sound of two people making out. As the realization dawned on her, she gasped, covering her mouth instantly to try and muffle the sound. Unfortunately, she was too late. They fell silent for a moment, and then she heard them muttering softly through the tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could’ve just been the wind, or an animal or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben. We can’t risk anything. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just sick of hiding. I want–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet for a few moments before Rose heard the creaking of a cot, and Ben’s heavy footsteps. The tent flaps flew open, and a slightly dishevelled Ben exited, turning the corner and bumping right into Rose. Her eyes widened, looking up at him with a mix of shock and embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rose? What’re you doing out here?” His voice was low, a mere whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” She muttered quietly, biting her lip nervously, trying not to panic. “I was...collecting sticks!” She bent down quickly, picking up a small twig and holding it in her fist. “You know, I just really love...sticks.” She gave a nervous laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben raised an eyebrow, obviously not fooled. “You heard everything, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose sighed, furrowing her brows and frowning apologetically. “Yeah. I’m so sorry, I–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Rose’s expression fell flat, confused. “I don’t understand. You aren’t...you aren’t mad?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I’m relieved, actually.” He shook his head, smirking. “But let’s go somewhere else to talk. I don’t want Rey to hear. I need your help with something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s tent was small and cozy, secluded from the rest of the camp. He said it was because nobody wanted to be near him, but Rose knew he liked the solitude, too. In the soft light of  a small portable lamp, Ben had explained his plan in detail, and it was overwhelming to say the least. Rose paced back and forth in the small space, deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, Ben spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...will you help me?” He looked anxious now, hands twiddling in his lap as he sat cross-legged on the floor. “I’d do it alone if I could, but I don’t have the resources. You’re the only person I can trust for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose nodded slowly, eyes softening as she came to a halt and looked over at him. “Of course I will.” Her lips quirked up into a smile. “I can tell you make her really happy, and I want this for you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben grinned, leaping to his feet. “Thank you so much Rose. Really.” He looked like he wanted to hug her, but wasn’t sure if she’d be comfortable with it. He took a step back, eyes shining with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, you can hug me if you want. I obviously consider you a friend at this point in–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could finish speaking, he wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly. The breath escaped her lungs– he was even stronger than he looked. She chuckled breathlessly, hugging him back. It seemed like he really enjoyed human contact, which made sense when she thought about how long he went without any at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally let go, she stepped back and inhaled sharply, looking up at him. “Now, I’m just as excited as you are, but I hope you know this won’t be a cakewalk. I’m not worried about the supplies you need– I can get those easily. But Rey is...sharp. She isn’t easily fooled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked, raising an eyebrow. “You just leave her to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re sure this is what she wants? That this won’t go...horribly wrong?” She had no doubt she loved him, but only Ben could truly know how this would go over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk waned, giving way to a genuine grin. “Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the materials were gathered. The wire and fabric for a makeshift arch, the flowers, and the candles. She had gotten the ring too, but obviously Ben had that with him. Having loaded everything else onto the falcon in the dead of night, all that was left for Rose to do now was wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, the only thing they still needed was Rey, and Ben was in charge of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how hard it was to wait. Especially when you’re sitting on such an enormous surprise like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben had assured Rose that Rey would be elated–supposedly, she spoke to him often about daydreams like this. Flying off in the falcon, and eloping to a peaceful planet far from politics and war.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, as Ben had explained to her in depth, that was exactly what he intended to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hardest part about this was that it was the middle of the day. Rose had told Ben that it would be much easier to take off at night– it would draw less attention. But he didn’t care; the only person he wanted to keep in the know was his mother, and she was coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. Speaking of which, she should be boarding the falcon any minute now– she was supposed to be here before Ben arrived with Rey.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Rose was about to pop outside and look for her, she heard light steps ascending the ramp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leia rounded the corner, ducking her head into the lounge where Rose was sitting. “Everything is ready, I assume?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose smiled, scooting over to make some room for her. “Yes, general. All we need now is Ben and–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re approaching the ship now.” Leia smirked, sighing as she took a seat. “Thank you for helping Ben pull this together, Rose. He truly hasn’t had a friend in a long while, and I know it means a great deal to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose’s eyes softened, and she nodded slowly. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voices began to waft through the walls, footsteps approaching. Rose’s head snapped to the side, suddenly more anxious than she thought she’d be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, please tell me where we’re going.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s voice was firm, but bubbly. Rose could practically hear the eyeroll, the stubborn crossing of the arms, even the clenched jaw fighting back a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you not understand what surprise means?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their voices grew closer as they drew closer, and Rose felt a strange knot form in her stomach. She’d never been this excited for somebody else before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben, someone will notice we’re gone, and Leia will–”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey paused as she rounded the corner and entered the lounge, seeing Rose and Leia sitting before her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Leia, Rose... We were just doing some...maintenance. I think the falcon has a faulty compressor.” Rey smiled nervously, grabbing her arm nervously and scratching at her elbow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey, not only is that an obvious lie,” Leia rose slowly, raising an eyebrow in amusement, “but Rose and I are here to help Ben with his little...surprise.” She winked at Ben, flashing a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s eyes widened for a moment, her cheeks growing red. “Oh. Uhm, okay. Wow.” She looked up at Ben, biting her lip. “This must be some surprise, huh?” Ben smiled, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could definitely say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>__________________________________________________________________________________________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they landed on Naboo, sunset was only about an hour away, so Ben insisted they move fast. Rose and Ben worked hastily to set everything up while Leia took Rey off into the palace to retrieve one of Padmé’s carefully preserved dresses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t said anything, but based on the wide eyed look she gave Ben when they arrived, Rey had guessed what was going on. And if she hadn’t then, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> would when Leia helped her slip into Padmé’s wedding dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun began to set, Ben and Rose stepped back and admired their work. Well, mostly Rose’s work, because Ben had spent half the time off in the falcon changing into some formal robes and fussing with his hair. The white fabric arch was makeshift at best, but it had an endearing quality to it. The candles fixed on the railing provided a soft glow, which was beautiful paired with the lake in the background. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rose had just finished dusting the floor with flower petals when she heard Rey and Leia approach. “Rose…” Ben muttered, snapping his head away around. She followed Ben’s gaze, turning her head, and her mouth fell open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Escorted on the arm of Leia, Rey was dressed all in white with a lace veil. Based on Leia’s descriptions, she knew the dress would be lovely, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey looked ethereal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they drew close to the arch, flower petals crunching softly under their feet, Rey looked up at Ben, eyes wide. He placed a hand on her cheek as Leia stepped away, smiling as she saw the way they looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you figure out the surprise?” Ben murmured, his eyes locked on hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, biting her lip as tears filled her eyes. “I can’t believe you did all of this. It’s just how I dreamed it would be. No, it’s better than I dreamed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I had a lot of help.” He smiled, reaching into his pocket. “You have Rose to thank for...most of this.” Rey glanced over at Rose, nodding in silent thanks, to which she grinned widely in response. God, she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope this is okay. It was hard to find any rings at all, post-war and all…” Ben looked a little nervous now, pulling a box out of his pocket and flipping it open. Glinting in the candlelight, the ring looked exquisite. Sure, the stone was a little small, but it was the best Rose could find– and Rey wasn’t one for flashy things, anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey gasped softly, tears finally finding their way down her cheeks as he slipped it onto her extended hand. “It’s..oh my god...it’s really beautiful, Ben. I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun reached the horizon behind them, casting rays of gold and orange across the lake, they began the ceremony. Leia officiated, tears in her eyes, and Rose watched silently– well, as silently as she could. She was literally a sobbing </span>
  <em>
    <span>wreck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was all said and done, Ben pulled Rey into his arms and melted into her, lips joining together in a kiss that was so incredibly soft yet passionate and eager. They had wanted this for a while now, hadn’t they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wiping away her tears and trying to control her tendency to ugly cry, Rose sniffled as Rey approached her, wrapping her in a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t begin to express how thankful I am, Rose.” Her voice was hardly a whisper, but in the quiet calm of a typical evening on Naboo, Rose could hear it clear as day. “You’re the best friend anyone could ever ask for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much.” Rose heard her voice crack, but she wasn’t even embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more.” Rey sighed, squeezing her harder. They hugged in comfortable silence for a moment, and when Rey moved to pull away, Rose gripped her harder, holding her back for just a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait. Rey?” Rose looked into her eyes, her heart swelling. She had never seen them look so bright. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re finally happy. I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey smiled, her eyes filling with tears again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too, Rose. Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>